


Make Me, Teme

by Xo_LilyHeart_oX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM I guess?, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Fight Sex, Fluff and Smut, Improper Use of Jutsu, M/M, My First AO3 Post, PWP, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Uchiha Sasuke, bratty Naruto, uhh I'm nervous to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xo_LilyHeart_oX/pseuds/Xo_LilyHeart_oX
Summary: After a sparring match ending in a tie, our two favorite ninja boyfriends need a different form of release to diffuse the tension.If that entails pinning Naruto into submission and screwing his brains out, who's going to tell?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 286





	Make Me, Teme

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really envision my first thing posted on here being porn but it just happened XD 
> 
> I'm just a horny art student trying to survive here, and this wasn't meant to be a serious fic or anything. I wanna post more stuff on here once I can get my ideas together/finished. Enjoy, and hopefully I can get more stuff on here fairly soon!
> 
> Happy reading ;)

The light of sunset streams through the opening door, two young ninjas stumbling through it. They’re locked at the mouth, hands fumbling at each other. Sasuke kicks the door shut, and the tension rings higher and higher. The two had just gotten back to the house after an intense sparring session, which resulted in a tie. They’re both wound up, needing another type of release. Naruto shoves Sasuke towards the staircase, the both of them kicking off their sandals and dropping their jonin vests to the floor, disregarding their gear left and right.

They make their way up the stairs, a few times stopping to try to get the upper hand on the other without having to separate their mouths. They’re moving down the hall, aggressively kissing and scratching and shoving. They get into the bedroom and Sasuke shoves Naruto onto the bed, who bounces for a second. He scrambles back with a snarl, and in his excitement the Kyuubi’s chakra comes out. Just enough where red starts to bleed into the pure blue of his eyes, canines sharpening just slightly. 

Sasuke takes his shirt off and kneels on the bed, crawling towards Naruto like a predator. Naruto goes to jump off the bed but Sasuke grabs him by the hair and shoves him back down, pinning him to the bed. 

Naruto puts up a fight, yelling “You bastard! Let me the fuck go! I’ll kick your ass!” Sasuke smirks and grabs a kunai from his pocket, and slices Naruto’s shirt off. Naruto gasps (moans) at the slight sting of pain when the kunai leaves a shallow cut on his back which heals up quickly. “Fuck you!” Naruto yells as Sasuke rips the rest of his shirt off. 

“You can act all you like, but you love it when I treat you like this. Don’t worry, I’ll be fucking you soon enough.” Sasuke growls, leaning down to lick up Naruto’s neck. In that moment of distraction Naruto elbows him in the side of the head and scrambles out from under him, running around the bed and they lock eyes, blood rushing at the thrill of the fight for dominance. 

Naruto watches warily as Sasuke reaches into his pocket again and takes out a collar. His red/blue eyes narrow and he gets into a defensive stance as Sasuke calmly gets off the bed on the opposite side. Naruto’s eyes flicker to the door and they both move at the same time. Naruto is just a little quicker, has his grip on the doorframe ready to bolt out. Sasuke grabs his wrist, tugging aggressively and the blonde retaliates back with a strong punch to the abdomen, giving him a little opportunity as Sasuke’s grip loosens and he doubles forward, air whooshing from his mouth. 

Naruto runs out the door, turning left. But Sasuke grabs his ankle in a bruising grip and he falls forward roughly, so riled up he forgets to catch himself until it’s a little too late and his head hits the floor lightly, the rest of his weight just barely caught on his hands. He’s stunned for a bit, giving Sasuke the opportunity to click the collar tightly around his neck. He grabs the D ring and hauls Naruto to face him. Immediately Naruto claws at his arms, leaving deep scrapes with his slightly sharpened nails, kicking so hard he nearly separates himself from Sasuke if it weren’t for the tight grip on the collar.

A sharp slap echoes, Naruto’s head snapped to the side and a bright hand mark appearing on his cheek. The blonde is stunned to silence, the stinging pain making him bite his lip and his eyes flutter shut. Soon enough he gains his composure though, struggling as Sasuke hauls him back into the bedroom kicking and screaming. Naruto digs his heels into the carpet of the bedroom, scrabbling at Sasuke’s arm that’s holding the collar. Sasuke regards him coolly and kicks his legs out from under him, pinning him by the neck to the floor. He gets all up in Naruto’s face with a smirk. 

“Come on, you slut, I know you wanna submit. We both know I’m gonna fuck you so hard you scream for me. But what way are we doing this? Either you be a good boy,” at this point Naruto snaps at his face with elongated canines, “Or we can do this the hard way and I hold you down and fuck you until your legs give out and you take it like a good little bitch.” 

Naruto lunges up and head-buts Sasuke, kicks him so hard he hits the bed. Naruto stands, smirking and narrowing his eyes at Sasuke.

“Fucking make me, Teme.”

“Fine, we’re doing this the hard way.” Sasuke mutters, wiping a little bit of blood from his lip where it got cut against his canine tooth. He gives a burst of speed and appears behind Naruto, grabs a fistful of his hair and wrestles the blonde to the floor. 

Naruto is strong and resisting him, but neither of them are actually seriously fighting. If that were the case, Sasuke would have probably been sent flying, and they would be destroying walls left and right. But right here and now, they are just Naruto and Sasuke, two horny and aggressive men ready to fuck the shit out of each other. 

After several minutes of wrestling, and many bruises and scrapes later, Sasuke finally has Naruto pinned to the floor, arms behind his back and held by one of Sasuke’s hands. He has no leverage at all, no matter how hard he struggles. 

“Look at you, helpless beneath me. I can’t wait to fuck you.” Sasuke grunts, thighs flexing trying to keep the blonde still.

“You bastard! I’ll kill you!” Naruto shouts, glaring at him over his shoulder with fully red eyes. He may be fighting, but the Uchiha’s eyes pick up on the dilated pupils, the blush staining his cheeks and the suppressed moans he’s holding in from being pinned helpless to the floor. Sasuke is losing his patience by now, however. They both know that in order to submit, Naruto has to fight tooth and nail every step of the way, and make the older prove himself able to pin him down and fuck his brains out.

There is no real danger of the Kyuubi attempting to break free from its host anymore, so the sight of red eyes and that feral strength is no longer a sign of horrible things to come. It does make Sasuke’s job of dominating Naruto harder, however. A secret kink they both have is to use his Sharingan to daze the blonde and make him helpless so that when he finally gains back complete control of his body he’s already being screwed into the mattress. 

Sasuke came prepared, and pulls some chakra enhanced rope from his uniform pants pockets, tying Naruto’s hands together behind his back. Sasuke can finally let up the tiniest bit now that the blonde can’t use his arms at the moment. Naruto is breathing heavily, and moans unintentionally as Sasuke grinds his hips against his ass. Sasuke smirks and prepares himself, then stands above the jinchuuriki, giving him a bit of leeway but still holding him by the collar.

Quickly, Naruto turns his head to glare at Sasuke, stuck kneeling at the older’s feet, only to come eye to eye with the Sharingan, the wheel spinning slowly. 

“Down, Naruto.” Sasuke says, taking a hold of Naruto’s hair to keep their gazes locked. Naruto snarls, an automatic reaction from the Kyuubi at the sight of the Sharingan. However soon after the blonde’s eyes glaze over, going half lidded. His mouth hangs open, and he weakly whispers the word “Fuck...”

Naruto’s body goes limp, and Sasuke catches him and picks him up bridal style, the blonde’s head lolling against his shoulder.

Naruto moans softly, flopping his head to glare at Sasuke once he sets him down on the bed. The dark haired man can’t help but chuckle sadistically at that, then starts stripping out of his uniform pants. He leaves the boxers on for now, not missing the red eyes roving over his body, and the quickened breaths of anticipation.

“This is just what you need, huh? To fulfill your pride you fight me so hard, but in the end it’s always like this, isn’t it. You need me to totally overpower you so you can finally give in and become the slut I know you are.” Sasuke puts a knee on the bed, grabbing Naruto’s chin roughly and tilting his face towards him. 

As expected, his face is flushed and his eyes wide but unfocused. The blonde is trying to keep his cool but soon enough he’ll crack, already caught in Sasuke’s web. He thumbs Naruto’s lip, then leans down and kisses him open mouthed and sloppy. The blonde reciprocates as best he can, and lets out a pathetic growl in the back of his throat; a last ditch effort at rebellion. Naruto can do nothing but let Sasuke strip him of his pants, revealing the tented fabric of his boxers. Sasuke cuts the chakra wire holding his arms in place, rubs at the reddened skin from Naruto's struggling. Naruto can't help the whimper he lets out because even though his arms are free, his body feels so weak that he can't do much more than tremble in excitement. Sasuke spreads the tan thighs, then rips through his boxers like tissue paper. The influence of the jutsu stops Naruto from holding back his moans, so the blonde can’t hold in the desperate groan that rumbles out of his chest as his flushed cock twitches. Sasuke starts at Naruto’s knee, placing wet open mouthed kisses going down towards his inner thigh. He sucks at a particularly sensitive spot and gets a lovely moan from the blonde.

“There’s my little slut, begging for me to fuck him.” Sasuke rumbles against Naruto’s inner thigh. 

“You... fucker, once I get out of this-“ Naruto’s speech is slow, and Sasuke can feel the desire boiling beneath the surface of his skin at the reedy undertones of the blonde’s voice.

“By the time I let you out of this, I’ll be fucking you so hard you won’t want me to stop.”

Naruto is clearly furious that he’s unable to move, but they both know it turns him on immensely. Now that Sasuke has proven himself capable of holding the jincuuriki captive, soon enough Naruto will be yelling and screaming (as best as he can in this state) for the other man to fuck him. Sasuke’s blood is boiling at the thought of it, and he grabs Naruto by the hips and roughly flips him over, holding his hips up with one hand while he grabs a pillow with his other. Soon enough, Naruto’s ass is up in the air, presenting a lovely view.

Sasuke can’t help but slap his hand down hard on the blonde’s ass, watching with rapt attention as the hand print turns red on the skin. Naruto manages to moan and growl at the same time, tiny movements of his hips betraying his interest. He narrows his eyes and slaps the other cheek, harder than the first. This time he receives a small whimper, and he immediately wants more. 

Naruto perks up just slightly when he hears the click of the lube bottle, and Sasuke gives him what he needs. Giving him no time to adjust to the cold of the lube, he thrusts a finger inside the blonde. 

“Ohh...” Naruto moans, immediately angry at himself for the noise he just made. He bites his lip and tries to ignore Sasuke’s burning gaze. 

If Sasuke could get any hornier, it was now. This morning before the two ninjas had to leave for the day, they had woken up horny. They were both still sleepy as Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke and rode him until they were gasping into each other’s mouths and coming together. 

“You’re still loose from this morning, aren’t you?” Sasuke purrs, sticking in a second finger easily. “Remember when you were begging me, ‘Ohhh, Sasuke! God, I need you to fuck me hard later... fuck, right there!’ Your cute little ass just can’t wait to take my dick, huh?” 

“Nnnooo... you fucking-“ Right as Naruto opens his mouth, Sasuke angles his fingers to hit the blonde’s prostate, and rubs around and over it until he gets a sharp cry. “...you bastard, just...” Sasuke’s fingers angle away from his prostate again, teasing cruelly. His hips are twitching, cock leaking against the pillow and ass clenching around Sasuke’s fingers trying to change the angle.

“Just what? You have to ask, slut.” He stops the thrusts of his fingers and goes to pull them out.

“No, give me another finger! Fucking touch me, please!” Naruto yelps, finally at the edge of his stubbornness. The blonde is rewarded with a slap to the ass and three fingers thrusting into him, and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Sasuke continues fucking him with his fingers and spanking his ass, enhancing the slaps with a little bit of chakra to make them hurt. Like a switch has been flipped, now the jinchuuriki can’t stop the yelps and moans leaving his bitten lips. The Uchiha eyes Naruto’s shaking thighs and the movements of his hips. 

The jutsu he cast doesn’t last all that long, so after a while the victim starts getting a bit of mobility back bit by bit. Naruto is able to weakly press his hips back against Sasuke’s fingers, his ass hot and tight around them. Sasuke’s dick feels like it’s about to bust through his boxers, so he removes his fingers with a soft noise and hurriedly takes his boxers off. 

“Hurry the hell up, Teme!” Naruto can’t hide the eagerness in his voice, and his breath hitches as Sasuke takes a hold of his hips and hikes them up, level with his own hips. The click of the lube bottle sounds again, and he pours a cool drizzle down the crack of Naruto’s ass. The hot press of the head of his cock is the only warning the blonde gets before several things happen at once. Pale fingers grab the collar around Naruto’s neck and pull so hard it cuts off the air in his throat, lifting his torso, and he thrusts all the way in at once. 

Sasuke watches with a smirk as Naruto’s mouth opens in a silent scream, ass twitching around the sudden girth. Once the airflow is free again, Naruto can’t stifle the hoarse wail that comes out of his mouth. His front drops onto the bed, fingers scrabbling on the fabric and gripping hard. Sasuke groans once he slides all the way in, grinds in as much as he can just to make a whimper come from the blonde. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, this being the first real touch his dick has gotten during the scene. 

Naruto’s eyes are watering, and he stifles a sob into the sheets. The pleasure-pain sting of taking Sasuke’s dick is mind numbing, his thighs wobbly and body weak. His mind is hazy, totally forgetting about being difficult. Sasuke finally moves, first making aborted thrusts and slowly making the strokes of his dick longer. The wet squelch makes them both shudder, toes curling. 

“Oh fuck, please!” Naruto groans, listening to the blood rushing in his ears and the slap of flesh on flesh. Sasuke knows Naruto’s body like the back of his hand, angling his hips perfectly to hit his prostate head on. “Harder, harder!” He yelps, and feels Sasuke lean over his body and put a bracing hand down. In a small show of tenderness during the rough thrusting, he entwines his fingers with Naruto’s. The other hand has a tight grip on a tan hip, and he leans down to suck on the crook between Naruto’s shoulder and neck.

“Release.” Naruto doesn’t hear the word above his cries, but suddenly his body is free of the jutsu. Yet his legs are shaking from the pleasure of the precise strokes, and all he can think about doing at that moment is to push back harder against Sasuke’s firm hips and grab a handful of that mussed hair. “Naruto... touch yourself.” He moans against Naruto’s ear, his cock throbbing inside. Naruto simply can’t deny that, and awkwardly shoves his arm underneath himself. 

His cock is leaking precome like a tap, making the glide of his fist over himself obscene. Already the coil in his gut is tightening, and Sasuke licking and sucking all over his neck and shoulder isn’t helping. 

The Uchiha is almost at his limit, wet heat sucking him in at every thrust. He angles his hips just at the right position, and grinds in as far as he can once he slides all the way in. He repeats this once, twice, and as Naruto starts to thrash right on the edge of his orgasm, bites into the skin of his neck. The rush of pain along with the precise thrusts sends Naruto careening over the edge, screaming and thrusting frantically into his hand. His dick spills all over his fingers, and he instinctively bears down on the dick inside him. 

Naruto’s orgasm makes his ass tighten around Sasuke’s cock, and his thrusts quicken and lose precision. A few thrusts later, the older moans into the blonde’s shoulder and comes too, spilling hot inside of Naruto’s ass. Naruto can’t help the overwhelmed whimper at the feel of warmth flooding into him. 

Sasuke goes limp for a second, and they lay there gasping together. Soon though the Uchiha gently pulls out of Naruto, giving a kiss to the small of his back as the jinchuuriki whimpers. The sticky mess of lube and Sasuke’s come should gross Sasuke out, but all he can do is wipe at the mess with his thumb, fixating on Naruto’s overwhelmed whimper as he sticks his thumb back in Naruto’s hole, teasing slightly. Eventually though they flop over, ending up facing each other, their limbs entangling together. They share a chaste kiss, and once Naruto opens his eyes they are perfectly blue again. They sit there catching their breath for longer than they would both like to admit before Naruto finally speaks.

“Fuck, Sasuke. I think you just fucked my brains out.” Naruto says, voice rough as he curls into Sasuke. He feels the laugh through his chest, and butterflies fly in his stomach as Sasuke kisses the top of his head. 

“And you loved it.” He retorts.

“I love you.” Naruto replies, pulling back to look into Sasuke’s face earnestly. Sasuke’s eyes say everything, and for a while they just lay there, trading kisses and soothing touches. Eventually Sasuke peels himself away to get a washcloth, and wipes the both of them down. Naruto is still coming down from his high, and giggles as Sasuke gently manhandles him under the covers and against his chest. 

The warmth of his chest and the calming beat of Sasuke’s heart coaxes Naruto right into sleep. Before he totally loses consciousness, he hears a murmured: “I love you too, Dobe. Sleep now, I’ve got you.” 

In this moment, all Naruto cares about is the fact that Sasuke is here, that he loves him, and won’t leave him again. He feels warm and safe, and falls asleep with the love of his life beside him.


End file.
